1. Field
The present disclosure relates to processing of documents, and more particularly to a method and software for editing web documents.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Along with development of Internet and communication technologies, a variety of services have been provided to users over the Internet. Typical examples of such Internet services include a webmail service and a posting service in an online community, or blog (hereinafter referred to as a “community service”). Users can produce or edit an email or a document (hereinafter referred to as a “web document”) to post them over the Internet using a variety of interfaces provided by such webmail or community services. For this end, a web text editor is provided.
The foregoing discussion is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of the prior art.